The present invention relates to a display device, for example, a display device having improved terminal portions.
A display device typically has a large number of pixels formed as an array on a display part thereof, and signals are supplied on respective lenses to these pixels so as to independently control the display produced by these pixels. Accordingly, the number of terminals of the respective signal lines which extend from the display part becomes extremely large, while the area of each terminal is extremely small.
In general, the terminal portions of the respective signal lines may be formed, in a state in which the signal lines are covered with an insulation film, by forming holes in the insulation film so as to expose portions of the surfaces of the signal lines. However, when moisture or the like from the outside air or the like comes into control with the terminal portion, the moisture or the like forms an electrolyte and generates an electrolytic which produces an ionic exchange with other neighboring terminal portions, whereby it is impossible to prevent corrosion of the terminal portions.
Accordingly, there is a known structure in which the exposed portions of signal lines are covered with a light transmitting conductive film, such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), for example. Since such a light transmitting conductive film is an oxide, the film represents a chemically stable material.